Questions, Questions, Questions
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: Seems as if a toy from next door wants to give Woody and Buzz Lightyear an interview while Andy is off at school. What are the questions? What are the answers that Woody and Buzz give? How does the interview end?
1. Sheriff Woody Interview

***  
**

**All characters belong to Disney/Pixar**

**Ok, so I could not come up with another fic (as in story). So I decided to do this instead. I was inspired when I watched The Incredibles movie with some family members... it just randomly popped into my head. You know the start of the movie where the characters are having some kind of interview thing going on? **

**I thought it was cute and right then and there I remember how back in '99 when Toy Story 2 came out that there were character interviews on the official site. **

**The characters that I remember were Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bo Peep, Prospector and Zurg.. who all had interviews done. It was really cute and I remember probably one question here and there. So if any of you find what I am talking about somehow then please let me know where because I would love to re-read them.**

**Till then I made up some. Took me a bit, but I think I did ok. Alright enough of pointless ranting and on with the fic.**

**One more thing though... no idea if anyone else is having this problem, but it looks like I have to use notepad for a bit because doesn't like me right now. **

** _**

**So, if anyone else is having trouble I advise to use notepad.**

*********************

**-Camera fade in-**

**Interviewer: Nice of you all to join us. I have with us two special guests, Woody and Buzz Lightyear. Since their owner is at school I am taking advantage of the little time we have today to ask a few questions. Let's see how it all goes. Stay tuned!**

**-Camera fade out-**

**-Camera fade in-**

**Woody's Interview:**

**So what's it like being the leader of Andy's room?**

*Laughs* It's not easy. For one thing I have to keep everyone updated on what's going on with Andy, with his birthday parties and stuff. Then if someone freaks out over that I have to calm them down... it's usually Rex or one of the preschool toys who overreact. Sometimes I have to remind the new toys to not turn on the tv or at least keep the volume down when Andy and his family are in the house. Other times everyone finds new ways to make me panic. *sighs* I really do enjoy being the leader of the room, and I do whatever I can for everyone there, but be warned... sometimes it's a headache.

**Do you ever fear that someone will take your spot as leader? Ever jealous?**

No, everyone in the room knows that I am the leader. One of the most important things to me is that everyone is safe. We are a big family and I won't let anyone take that away.

**You were jealous of Buzz...**

That was different. Everything is good now. Just like everyone else in the room, we are family.

**How did you and Buzz finally learn to get along?**

Well, it all started at Sid's place. When I thought he was getting attacked by the other toys, I just had to help him and when Sid taped him to that rocket I was horrified. After all we went through from the gas station to Sid's house, I couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt. Once I had that chat with him about Andy we just, you know bonded. *Laughs and rubs the back of his head, sheepishly* Who knew it took him being hours away from becoming a crater and us being depressed beyond belief to make me and him be the best friends that we are today. Between you and me though... he can still be a pain in my neck.

**How do you feel about Bo?**

I love her of course. What else is there to say 'cept she knows exactly what to say when I really need support. I do wish that she didn't act too affectionate around everyone in the room. I don't mind it now, I love it... just I don't know. She has her ways of making me feel weak. At the end of the day I don't know what I would do without her.

**How about Jessie?**

She's a good friend. I am happy that her and Bullseye fit in just fine in the room. Believe it or not I was a little worried about how the others might react to them being around, but everyone gets along great. Jessie kind of reminds me of Buzz (sometimes), except she gets excited over everything. Aww man you should see how Buzz acts around her. He stutters like an idiot. It's great I get such a kick out of making fun of him for that. Anyway, just don't challenge Jessie to a fight or make her mad.

**Why not?**

*Rubs his arm* It hurts.

**I just noticed that there is no gun in your holster, did you ever have one? What happened to it?**

Oh that? *points to his holster* Well around Andy's 5th birthday. He got the chicken pox, and during that time I lost it once, but I found it. When he got better he took me to school and when I looked down later on... my gun was gone. I guess it fell out of the holster.

**What kind of gun was it?**

A revolver if I remember right. It wasn't even mine to begin with. Andy got it from some other toy that belonged to a friend.

**Do you think Andy will ever outgrow you?**

I hope not, but I know it might happen anyway. I do wish that Andy will keep us, but deep down I doubt that. I love Andy so much... I don't want to be apart from him, but if I have to then I will. He's going to grow up whether I like it or not, I just hope I'm ready for it. I'm gonna need all the strength I can get for not only the day that Andy outgrows me, but for the day that he outgrows everyone else. My hands will be full. *sighs*

**I'm sure everything will be alright, you never know what might happen.**

Hehe, yeah. I guess you are right. We'll see what the future holds then. *smiles*

***Interviewer turns to camera***

**Now that Woody's interview is done we will soon move on to Buzz Lightyear! Stay tuned!**

**-Camera fade out-**

*******

**Be sure to check out Buzz's interview coming up along with the cute conclusion to this little fic. :)**


	2. Buzz Lightyear Interview and Conclusion

**Buzz Interview:**

**So, whats like being a space toy?**

It's fine. Sometimes I feel smothered because being a space toy gives you a lot of attention.

**How so?**

Well, after Andy... the other toys love to figure out how I work. The new ones love asking me all kinds of things like "What does that button do?" or "Can I see your wings?." *sighs* I remember when Jessie and Bullseye first got here. After a few weeks Jessie and me were playing tag and in the middle of it she pushed me into Andy's closet and realized that I can glow in the dark... *laughs then blushes* she was impressed.

**Speaking of Jessie what attracted you to her?**

Jessie just seemed different. The only other females I know are Bo and Mrs. Potato head. They are great and all, but yeah... no thanks and they are taken. The Barbie dolls in Molly's room are to what's the word "Meh" for me. Aside from Jessie being so cute and sweet to me I feel this need to be there for her. She's definitely a different type of girl and I love that. *blushes slightly*

**Do you have any roles in Andys room?**

I am what you might consider co-leader. I help Woody out when he needs it. Sometimes he isn't here because Andy takes him out to Pizza Planet or something. During those times if I am left behind to look after everyone. Make sure everything is going on as it should be. If Woody is going to be gone for days at a time then I take charge of staff meetings and seminars till he gets back. At first I didn't think that it would be all that hard, but boy was I wrong.

**I don't want to hit on a touchy subject and I am sorry if this is out of line, but umm... you thought that you weren't a toy at one point, right?**

Yeah...*darts eyes to the floor and back up* why?

**If you thought you weren't a toy... why would you freeze up whenever Andy or anyone else came around?**

I try not to think about those days, but if it's to answer your question then fine. Instinct I suppose. So, whenever Andy or his mother came around I would freeze up just like everyone else. I don't know how else I can explain it 'cept saying its instinct. When I think about it now maybe I was trying to blend in to my surroundings and freezing up... time and again probably put me under the impression that I was doing a good job with blending in. So with that please let's not talk about it anymore. I don't really want a certain someone knowing about my past just yet...

**Okay that's not a problem..I know this may seem weird, but do any of the toys ask you to get anything off of high places?**

What do you mean?

**Well, you are the most athletic toy in the room...don't any of the other toys ask you to get something that they normally couldn't get?**

Yeah, they do sometimes. If not Jessie does it because shes also quite athletic. I prefer if Jessie does it anyway because it gives me a break. I can catch a nap or go back to what I was doing in the first place.

**(From across the room)  
Woody: Buzz, you and I both know you like to watch her!  
Buzz: Wasn't your interview done already!  
Woody:Haha, doesn't mean I cant hang out.**

***laughs* Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

*mumbles* Thats ok. He'll get it later...

**That's ok Buzz I'll let you go now because that's all the questions I have for now. Oh and it looks like you got another visitor.**

Visitor?

**Jessie: Hiiiiiiiii partner!  
Buzz: Hi-hi Jessie. How did you know that I was over here?  
Jessie: Woody called me over to say hi.  
Buzz: Did he now? *rubs the back of his head sheepishly,but not before giving Woody a cold glare*  
Woody: Hey! For once I didn't do it on purpose she was looking for you... sort of.  
*Jessie runs over to give Buzz a hug who in return blushes*  
Bo: Sheeeeeriff... come here. *uses her cane to pull him closer***

**Interviewer: I think I should be leaving. I might be back later for more questions so later folks!**

**-Camera fades out-**

*******

**Ok, so I tried my best with this. This site hates me atm, but I kicked some sense into her. As for the next fic. We'll see...depends on when I get an idea. Which might be very soon because in about a week the Toy Story movies come out in 3d with a peek at TS3! So, I might get a nice idea. Take care and drop a review if you want. :)**


End file.
